A New Life
by Halan Lore
Summary: After being removed from the Order, Remus needs a new place to start a new life. In a new town with people who have more in common with Remus then meets the eyes, to find out more read the story.
1. Lost Paths

**Disclaimer: I do not own whatever reference I use, I am not making any money off this and this is just another Potterverse story.**

* * *

Remus looked around at the London landscape, for what he felt would be the last time. The memories wrapped up in the setting around him her overpowering. Hurt stung his eyes as he remembered the event that happened only yesterday. He had found out Pettigrew was double crossing the Order, He told Dumbledore and his supposed friends. No one believed him. Leaving London was the logical choice, Remus thought. A clock chimed twelve behind him in the busy street. Remus sighed and walked towards a dark ally.

* * *

Wind whistled through the air after he apparated with a familiar pop. The trees seemed older than the ones in the Forbidden Forest, Mossy undergrowth covered the ground. To his left an old fashioned dirt road led somewhere. Remus walked towards the road and heard sounds.

"I'd love to give Greyback a piece of my mind, Tim!"

"Me to!"

"Yeah, being a wolf and all ain't that bad but still being human sounds nice!"

"I'd keep our voices down" A light voice said, Remus guessed it belonged to someone who would be nearing Hogwarts age. 'Wolfs? Does that mean what I think it does?'

"You know how Dagmar gets with talk of people." The light voice continued.

"He doesn't get angry when we talk 'bout cursin' Greyback." Another voice chipped in.

"True"

"I just wish we could curs 'im."

"Well no one 'ere to teach us."

Remus decided to show himself, the group of kids leapt back and entered what seemed to be a mode to attack if need be.

"Who're you?" Asked the girl who had cautioned against Dagmar.

"My name is Remus John Lupin." Remus said in a plain voice he kept all emotion out of it.

"What cha doin' 'ere?" asked a boy.

"Did you guys say that you were Werewolves?" Remus asked carefully.

"What would it matter to you?" Asked another girl who was glaring at Remus in an effort it seemed to stare him down.

"Dawn!" Scolded the light voiced girl who had hair the color of Cinnamon.

"What?"

"Do yah want to give away any information about us?"

Dawn looked affronted, "I just asked 'im if it mattered to 'im."

"It doesn't matter to me, but if you're not I'm gonna matter to someone." Remus answered in plain voice and you could read anything into it.

"How would it even matter?" Asked Dawn, her eyes narrowing looking him over. _What a way to go, death by children._ That was going through Remus's mind.

Remus didn't notice the women about his age walk around to listen in on the conversation.

"Depends on if you're a werewolf also," She said her voice was light with a threatening to become dark. Remus's amber eyes met her dark blue ones.

"You could say that," was Remus's answer.

* * *

**A/N: Not the best ever, can you review? this is placed just after Harry's birth so he is about a couple months old now. Constructive Critism is welcome. This won't be following Canon strictly. I**


	2. The Colony

**Diclaimer: I don't own a thing, sadly. So _no_ Suing!

* * *

**

The woman looked Remus over at his answer, her Chestnut brown eyebrows raised.

"I could say what?" She said clicking her tongue on her teeth.

"That I'm a Werewolf." Remus answered, a strong smell of cinnamon reached his nose.

The children who had watched the woman look Remus over seemed relieved over that fact. A blonde sighed and smiled for a moment up at the heavens. Dawn tucked a red curl behind her ear and asked,

"You wouldn't be wit' Greyback would you?" Remus looked at Dawn and took in her nervous appearance.

"No," The woman looked relieved, then A boy with dusky brown hair was looking him over suspiciously.

"Well, we don't welcome anyone here who's with Greyback," As an answer to his unspoken question. Remus looked at the blue sky, and then at the woman.

"My name is Selene Hetherington, and you would be Remus Lupin, correct?" Selene stated. Remus nodded, the kids who had been glancing up and down during the exchange decided to chip in.

"How much of our talk did cha here?" the boy with dusky brown hair asked.

"Only the bit after someone said, _I'd love to give Greyback a piece of my mind._" Remus answered. Selene gave a blonde a scolding look, "You know yah not s'pposed to talk like that!"

"I know, it still don't stop meh from bein' mad at 'im" The blonde said in an apologetic voice.

"Adela yah know dat Dagmar don't like talk of Greyback." The Dusk headed boy apprehended.

"Tim you just said 'is name?" The Adela retorted.

"Don't start another one of you're epic fights." Selene warned putting her hands on Tim's and Adela's shoulders.

"He started it!" "She started it!" The two kids both shouted at the same time trying to point at each other. Selene and the other kids rolled there eyes. Remus barely managed to not.

They could hear foot steps, "Looks like we got the alarm sent out, again." Adela moaned.

Tim nodded at that. Selene took her hands off there shoulders and said,

"Well Remus you're a werewolf that doesn't support Greyback, you're more than welcome here. At least if you do you're share."

Remus nodded relieved.

"What about this Dagmar person?" Remus asked, the footsteps were getting nearer and Adela was exchanging sad glances with Tim.

"Don't worry I'll take care of my idiot of an uncle." Selene assured. _Dagmar is her Uncle, that is interesting, so that means Selene has a lot of power here?_

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Someone shouted through the trees.

"Nothing to worry 'bout Finch!" Selene called.

"We need to get back to the colony now don't we?" Dawn asked, with a look of sadness on her face.

"Yeah and its not dat bad," Tim said. The group started walking along the road.

"Not after we black out the lectures we get from Dagmar whenever you two start a fight and the alarm is started." The girl with hair the color of Cinnamon said cheekily. Remus saw the grins on everyone's faces but Tim at that.

Adela nodded, Tim glared, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh Cara, how you're name seems to separate sometimes from it's meaning." Selene said in an airy voice. You could hear some noise a bit ahead, _that means were nearing wherever were going, I hope._ Remus thought.

"It also means 'Dear one' and not just 'friend'." Cara said looking at Selene and added,

"You're name fits you, 'Moon'." Tim gave Cara a warning glance, Selene was caring and pleasant but woes bestow you if you get her mad at you.

"Yes it does, but not everyone can have a name meaning Moon." Selene said giving Cara an amused glance. Remus noticed Tim's exchange between Cara and noted: _I bet there is a reason I __**don't**__ want her mad at me_.

"I'm happy with the name Tim." Tim stated grinning.

Adela kicked a rock in front of her and said,

"It's Timothy you goof!"

"Hey! No tellin' people meh full name."

"Timothy Bones," Cara said smirking.

"Ooh you are so not dear now," Tim said glaring at them.

"Did you say Bones?" Remus asked shaken.

"Yeah, I got bitten by," He made an elaborate gesture which everyone took to mean 'Greyback'. "I didn't want to have to go and tell my mom that her youngest son had been bitten." Tim said hanging his head in shame.

"I know how you fell, if I had any relatives to tell I wouldn't." Adela said shaking her blonde hair sadly.

Remus exchanged glances with Selene,

"Everyone but me, Kaylin, and Dagmar now, are refugees from Greyback."

"Who were you bitten by?" Remus asked slowly, as soon as he said it he felt like he crossed a line.

"Greyback, we just don't fear him like everyone else" Selene said, she placed a reassuring hand on his elbow as if to let him know he hadn't crossed a line.

"Who were you bitten by?" Dawn asked, Remus decided to be honest and answer simply.

"Greyback." "Ah," Dawn said as though that explained everything.

"Any family?" A so far quiet boy asked, dark brown hair fell over his eyes in such a way it was impossible to tell the color.

"No," Remus answered, he remembered his friends who after his parents deaths had become family. He was no longer considered that, and he never thought he'd hear those words coming from James. Selene gave him an odd look, his expression was guarded and his voice held no emotion, it was as just, strange.

"Greyback get 'em?" Tim asked his voice full curiosity. The sounds of what you'd expect for a medium sized camp site reached there ears.

"Yes and No," Remus said his voice guarded yet again.

A breath of warm wind whipped past them. Remus paused for a half second in mid step when it did. These were the last words that were spoken till they came to a spot in the road where you could see a few structures.

With a look from Selene the group of children walked into the one on there left, it resembled **The** **Three Broomsticks** to a point.

"You have a wand correct?" Selene asked, looking Remus over carefully her eyes now full of suspicion.

"Yes, I do," Remus asked, there were a million things 'bout you could do with a wand so which one.

"I have an idea for what you could do here for you're piece but I'm gonna have to talk it over," Selene said her voice was strong, Remus was starting to have a feeling the way she had acted on the trail was just a façade. With those words she entered the same building the kids had.

Remus noticed that some people were staring at him bemusedly,

"I don't know how I got here either," Remus said loudly after a minute of being looked over.

"If Selene led you here were not 'bout to question 'er," A teenager said with amused eyes and a serious face.

"She'd be force to be reckoned with even if she wasn't related to Dagmar," Another man said behind Remus.

"I'll make sure to remember that," Remus said, he was starting to think this could be interesting. The man who was standing behind him was looking him over and added,

"You look like you belong somewhere else asides here." His eyes narrowing with dislike.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Remus replied shortly.

"What 'bout smells?" He asked, leaning over Remus.

"'S not my fault if you're nose lies to you," Remus said in the same short manner, he felt a rather inkling of fear that he would get kicked out before, he even had chance to be in.

A wall of magic exploded from Remus which flung the man away from him two feet. Everyone's jaw dropped at that, "And you were saying?" Remus asked trying to stop the flow of magic and after 10 seconds the force disappeared.

A man who had just entered the streets gave a low whistle,

"I ne'er thought I'd see a nice display of magic again, you'd be Remus Lupin correct?" He asked, a dark shadow passed over them at that point from a cloud.

"Yes," Remus answered, he noticed the Selene was on the streets standing five feet away from the man, who was talking to him.

"You'd be Dagmar right?" Remus asked cautiously, he knew that word of mouth was more often then not completely reliable but he really didn't want to take his chances.

"That would be me, would you follow me?" Dagmar answered/asked. Remus nodded and instantly took off; he pretended not to notice the shocked looks he was getting from everyone else, even Selene. Kaylin walked up to Selene and asked,

"What did you do to Dagmar?"

"Kay, That new Werewolf can do magic,"

"Yeah but everyone here can,"

"I meant he knows how to control it, he was taught,"

"You're saying that by taking him here,"

"He can teach the kids magic yes,"

"There going to need wands,"

"They don't need wands, Kay; it just makes it easier to concentrate,"

"Ah, so this is going to be interesting is it not?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I'm going to be angling for longer chapters, or chapters this leingth at least. I know it is not that long. If you find any mistakes in my writing spelling, or anything that you don't think belongs there, please tell me as soon as you can! Review please.**


	3. Concentrate

**-BRING!-**

**Cara:... HEY! IM OLDER WHAT AM I DOING HERE!?**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: umm... Shea/Lee told me that I had this _messed up_ bad...**

**Dawn: Methed up?**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: Yeah... I had Aim posted twice under this name and that name...**

**Gale: Only you...**

**Ande: Want me to say the Disclaimer:**

**Kiaisuru ni Gaara: NO!! YOUR NOT IN THE STORY YETTT!**

**Raymond: Me?**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: Take it away Finch!**

**Raymond: Kitaisuru ni Gaara; Formally Sei no Gaara; formally MioneRocks; Formally Wright4fun does not own Harry Potter...**

**Cara: you spelled Write wrong...**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: IT WAS INTENTIONAL!!**

**Tim: Uh huh...**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!**

**Cara: You had a ghost say the disclaimer...**

**Kitaisuru ni Gaara: SHOVE IT!**

* * *

Remus sighed glancing around at the star filled night. Two days ago he would have called you crazy if you had told him that he would be:

Living in a Werewolf colony, Kicked out of the Order for trying to turn in a spy, and

Teaching classes in the Werewolf colony

It all seemed unreal to him. The fact remained it was true; he simply hoped that put a break to the plans that Ol' Voldemort had for the Order. At least temporarily, hopefully It could've gone worse though, I could've ran into Greyback, Remus mused, it was a little hard to be positive in this situation. Though two days ago he didn't know the Peter was a spy. He never thought his best friend from Hogwarts would be a spy for Voldemort, Remus worried that he might be too late to stop James's & Lily's murders. Remus glanced down towards the earth and turned his mind to the pressing issue in the form of, Selene Harrington. Selene seemed to hold up a facade when he met her, it might've been a facade in the village as well. She was an enigma, a puzzle one could not solve. Remus was ok with that surprisingly; he figured that some things should never be learned. He also figured that Selene Harrington would give him a lot to occupy his time with, just trying to make sense of what she said and the intent. Dagmar was a whole other thing on his own; it appeared that the only reason why he didn't like Greyback's named mentioned was that, he was the greater evil. It still confused the hell out of Remus, Must be like Voldemort, he is so feared that everyone is scared to here it. Kind of like Werewolves if I remember one time correctly.

Remus thought as his eye lids started becoming heavy, then succumbing to a sleep full of fitful dreams.

Selene, walked over and said,

"Remus, I think now would be a good time to wake up," she nudged him with her toe to wake him up.

"Mmhmm,"

"Wake up," Selene nudged him with her toe again.

Remus woke up; he had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position with his arms wrapped around his legs on the grass.

"Ah, Selene, Nice to see you," Remus said with a touch of sarcasm, the sun was barely over the horizon. Selene gave him an annoying grin,

"Figured you wouldn't want to sleep too long that way," Selene said, her brown hair was pulled back in a braid.

"Everyone else is going to be out of bed soon if there not already," Selene said in a short voice turning around, and walking towards the inn.

"Hey where's my mouse?" Adela asked, she didn't think that vanishing spell worked. It might've been just her lack of confidence. She'd been trying this all day, so far no one had any lucky.

Remus laughed, "That's one way to vanish a mouse, though I think I told you not to eat them." Remus said gesturing towards Tim. Tim spat it out and said,

"I wanted to know what they tasted like," Tim said in a small voice. Remus just shook his head, and Tim put the mouse back over on Adela's table.

"Evanesco," Adela said tapping her mouse, it vanished.

"Very nice Adela, I'd like the rest of you to try to vanish you're mouse, and not by the means of eating it." Remus said loud and clear. Tim looked a little down when you were told not to eat you're mouse.

Tim glanced over at Adela jealously, I can make a mouse vanish a lot faster, and get a full stomach.  
Remus walked through explaining the way you concentrate on you're mouse vanishing in order to make it happen, and did the opposite with Adela.

Adela hadn't managed to conjure a mouse, Remus had a feeling he should've taught conjuring first not last because now a lot of stuff would go missing.

"I think that is enough of ridding you're self of belongings for today!" Remus said loudly after half an hour, without much better results.

Cara led the way out; she seemed to be the ring leader of the kids.

"Tom I can't believe you tried to eat my mouse," Adela said, she sent him a long and hard glare also.

"I can," Gale said, shaking his hair at the irony of the argument.

"You'd believe everything, Gale." Tim quipped, the sun was getting low.

Cara just shook her brown braid keeping silent.

"What happened to you, Wolf got you're tongue?" Adela asked Cara, A low wind whipped through them.

"Oh Hardy, Har, Har," Tim said with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Full moon in a week," Dawn said in a dreamy voice before Adela could retort.

Everyone in the group looked at her as if she was insane.

"Dawn, Just cuz you're the eldest don't mean you can boss us 'round." Cara said, a frown appearing on her face, the wind started to grow. Dawn was somewhat the loon of the colony, it was amusing once in a while but it just irked Cara.

"I never have," Dawn said her black eyes gazing blankly above.

"I swear 'he was neva right in dah 'ead" Gale said, the wind toying with his black hair.

"What with all dis wind?" Adela asked in a worried voice, looking up at the cloud filled sky.

"I dunno," Cara said, she looked alarm another gale blew through them. Without even a glance the group of Children ran into the inn, the wind was wrecking havoc behind them.

With an audible sigh, Adela collapsed into a chair,

"Does anyone know why the wind is terrible out dare?" She asked, Selene walked in from outside looking in worse shape then the young group.

"This happens ever year at fall," Selene said simply, Dawn was the only one not surprised.

"Dawn couldn't you 'ave just told us dat?" asked Tim, his glare in full blast.

"It'd ruin the fun," Dawn replied her voice was no longer dreamy,

"It was not funny the 'irst year I was 'ere." Dawn added as an after thought looking apologetic.

"Any other weather surprises?" Gale asked the question on everyone's mind, Selene looked amused at that and answered carefully.

"A few, we'll be saving them for when they come," With that mischievous smile she walked up stairs. Dawn turned to the fireplace and leaned in to warm her hands,

"Well this is the most amusement anyone 'ere has had in a long time," One of the older men said in a reasonable voice.

"I have a feeling you're going to be highly amused from now on," Remus said as he entered, his hair was haywire, and he had just pocketed his wand. For what he was doing outside though Tim pestered him they didn't learn, at least not till later.

Selene wondered to herself, I wonder if he actually did what he said he would? Goodness knows it would be a big help, a charm to protect the buildings from a large amount of wear and tear was intelligent.

Cara led the way out of the inn, they were going to continue the vanishing spell today, and Tim was already missing his socks.

"Whoa," was Gales reaction, everyone mimicked him in there heads. A new building was standing, a chicken coop along side of it.

"Gale," Cara said in a sharp voice, giving him the eagle eye.

"I did the chicken coop last night, Selene told me that if I wanted to have eggs, I'd have to set it up," Gale admitted straight out, putting his hands above his head when Adela glared at him.

"Got anything to do with that other building, Hot Shot?" Tim asked nudging his best friend in the ribs.

"Nope," Gale said, a confused expression dawned on his face.

Unnoticed by the gaping children Selene walked up behind them,

"That is extra living quarters, and there is a space closed off there for potions making," She answered to the shocked looks on the groups faces.

"What do yah mean by 'extra living quarters'? Dawn asked her eyes narrowing to study the buildings thatched roof.

"Sort of like a Library, just basically magic practicing spots," Selene walked off towards the forest leaving very bemused people behind her.

"SELENE!" Dawn all of a sudden shouted, Selene cocked her head at her.

"Is this the 'new guys' doing, or someone else's?" Dawn shouted/Asked.

"Dagmar suggested it, he's been wanting to get this done for ages, he also wanted to let you guys know that this is the last major change for the year!" Selene answered; she then turned her back and disappeared into the green.

"Last major changes fer the year don't mean much," Gale said quietly over the table.

"This is the middle oh September." Dawn agreed.

"I sometimes wonder what is really goin' on," Adela said staring off into space.

"Oh?" Cara asked looking Adela over.

"Were Werewolves and Greybacks out dare, dare is also a war goin' on with a dark lord, were stuck in 'ere knowin' nothin'," Adela said her eyes narrowing with disdain.

Gale looked shaken, he had known vaguely about the war, after spying on Selene and Dagmar a few times.

"I ova 'eard Kaylin tellin' Selene dat if dis war don't come to an end soon we're going to have tah get involved," Tim chipped in quietly.

"Dawn yah know anythin' 'bout dis war?" Cara asked quietly, there voices were so low that barely even the speakers could hear them.

"I dunno, bein' a Muggleborn an all I neva went tah 'ogwarts bein' bittin before dat time." Dawn answered truthfully.

"I don't know a lot 'bout the war either, bein' I kid I'm not 'loud into that type oh stuff," Tim said. Adela looked thoughtful, Cara looked nervous, Dawn was pale, Gale was scared, and Tim looked worried.

* * *

**A/N: OK!!**

**Go off and submit a character to be used if you'd like...**


	4. Aim

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me!**

* * *

"Well this interesting," Gale said he was looking down a list of potions ingredients. 

Cara made a noise half way between a snort and a giggle.

"Real interesting," Tim said sarcastically.

"If I eva get a boil dis should 'elp," Adela said, taking a handful of porcupine quills and adding them to the mixture.

"Gah!" everyone said as the cauldron melted, Dawn was the first one sitting on another table as the potion flooded over Adela's.

"I'ma neva lettin' you brew a potion for meh," was Tim's answer, they all were giving each other looks,

Gale opened his potions book and flipped through it till he found the recipe for Adela's potion,

"Addie you're s'pposed turn the heat off afore you add the quills," Gale said with a groan. Adela looked down at her ruined potion in shame.

"Well no use in cryin' ova spilled milk," Dawn said, she rubbed her hands together.

"We're not s'pposed to do magic by ourselves," Cara said giving Dawn a weary look.

"Adela's going to vanish it oh course," Tim said, gesturing towards the potion, Adela gave him a piercing look.

Dawn answered when Adela looked like she wanted to decline,

"You're the only one here who can cast a vanishing charm," Adela looked unsure, Tim sighed in exasperation,

"Ad, just pretend it iz another mouse," Everyone looked at him like he was insane then.

"I'ma tryin' tah 'elp!" Tim objected to the stares he was getting. Adela performed the vanishing spell looking relieved that it didn't double.

"Let's just put our potions in bottles and leave," Cara said, the rest of the group followed her suit, and left.

"So what potion did yah make?" Gale asked Cara,

"If I told yah it wouldn't be a secret," Cara answered back.

"I smell revenge cooking," Dawn said, a light wind blew around them.

"You must be smelling _Cara's_ cooking," Gale said with a smirk, he barely had enough time to run off when Cara started after him.

"Young love," Dawn said watching them run into the forest; she got a couple odd glances from Adela and Tim at that.

"Full moon last night wasn't dah best," Adela said remembering, Tim shivered.

"You get used to it; you're the newest arrival here." Dawn said; it had only been the full moon before the last Adela arrived there.

"You've been 'ere the longest," Tim said glancing Dawn over, her black eyes expressionless.

"That'd be Dagmar, but of the teens and kids yeah," Dawn said after some apparent thought. The wind toyed with Tim's dirt brown hair, and they all were lost in there own thoughts. At least until they were shook out of them.

Gale was laughing his head off, and Cara was laughing along side with him.

"Insanity, it spreads," Tim said after a few moments, Adela and Dawn nodded there agreement. _They always were argued more insane then the way Dawn acted at times. Of course that was just her nature. It wasn't Cara's to all of a sudden start laughing._

Dawn turned her head towards the rest of the village; there was a somber mood about, the one she recognized when a new werewolf was found,

"Everyone, I think there's a new person 'ere," Dawn said gesturing, Tim looked towards the direction with the sad expression on his face. Adela looked with him her emotions beyond expression. Cara and Gale walked towards them and noticed were they were looking. Cara froze; Gale's face went bright white.

They all stood that way for a long time, the length of time they had was unknown.

"Think we oughta say somethin'?" Tim asked after they started coming out of there reverie.

"I guess," Adela said; she was shivering with the grim reality.

Dawn led the way instead of Cara; Gale decided later he'd make some crack about Cara finally respecting her elders. Now however wasn't the time.

Selene noticed them walking towards the location without surprise. They always seemed to know when someone knew came in, she figured Dawn was the mechanism behind this because ever since she arrived she had been one of the first people the rest of the group of mixed kids had seen.

"Hello Selene, Can we erm," Tim started, he was nervous talking to one of the highest members in the colony.

"Talk to the new person?" Cara said really fast her nerves almost kept her from getting it out at all.

"Sure yah can, his injuries are healed as they can, so you can show 'im around and everythin'," Selene said walking out of the door allowing them to go through.

Adela gave her a last glance before entering. It was all a familiar sight to them; it was the first thing they had all seen in the village.

In the bed underneath the window lay a young kid. He had hair the color of straw falling over closed eyes.

"You awake?" Adela asked in a small voice, the figure on the bed opened brown eyes staring at them.

"What happened?" were the words that spilled out of his mouth.

"Do yah remember anythin'?" Tim asked; the boy shook his head, after a while a look of horror was on his face. He started shaking with tears. Cara looked at Dawn; these were tears that could only go away by themselves. Adela stood there hopeless, Gale could only stare steadily at the floor, and Tim was looking at the ceiling. Everyone knew that they could do nothing, it was a horrible feeling.

The boy stopped shaking after awhile and looked at them with an odd face,

"What are you doing here?" Was his question, Dawn decided to add a bit of humor to the situation.

"Well you see, it all started when my mom met my dad," Dawn started she stopped when Cara poked her in the shoulder,

"You know that's not what he meant!" Tim found this situation mildly funny but thought it was wrong to laugh.

"Ok, this is a Werewolf colony opposed to Greyback," Dawn said in a matter-O-fact tone.

The boy tried to sit up but fell back down.

"What's you're name?" Gale asked speaking for the first time there.

"Mark,"

"What's you're full name?" Gale corrected.

"Mark Ralph Adams," The boy answered.

"Well Mark, call me Gale." Gale said with a grin that startled Mark.

The group was in silence for a few minutes while they thought about what they should say.

"Do yah think you can walk?" Tim asked in a pensive voice.

"I think so," Mark said, he tried to sit up and fell back down.

"Mind if I help?" Gale asked; he then promptly blushed at what you could read into it.

"No," Mark said; Gale extended an arm to pull Mark up and support himself.

They all knew he probably wouldn't be able to walk today, Mark groaned at that thought.

"We'll be here to see you tomorrow," Cara said with a grin, she could tell that Mark was puzzled at the situation he found himself in.

"I hate the idea oh leavin' 'im there for the night," Gale said, he had spent all night trying to count all the beams of wood on the ceiling.

"Meh too," Cara said her grin had vanished as soon as she had turned around to leave.

"Well on the bright side he might be well enough to walk around tomorrow." Adela said trying to be positive.

"Did you know that Mark means 'Warrior' and Ralph means 'Wolf Council'?" Cara asked.

"Care you spend to much time reading," Gale said looking her over as though he though something was wrong with her.

"It was a book Selene gave meh for meh birthday," Cara said hotly.

"When you put his name like that it sounds like fate," Dawn commented.

"It does," Adela said calmly, "Just don't tell me what my name means!" Adela added her voice sharp.

"Don't worry I won't, though I do know," Cara said.

Gale and Tim glared at her.

* * *

**A/N: My font looks a lot like times new roman too me in the document editor, no idea why, it is normaly verdana.**

**Thank you for you're reviews! Raymond I'll squeeze you in the next chapter. Thank you Tendancy to Yell for reviewing. By the way I am pretty sure the translations of the names are acurate, I got them out of the book What's in a name? I picked the names of the kids depending on that and everything. I'll slip them in if possible. If you have any ideas you think should happen leave it in a pm or a review. REVIEW! please?**

**A/N2: Also, I have a question. I don't know if Remus's hair is blonde or brown. And if his eyes are blue or amber. I've read story's with different refrences, if you know the honest answere tell me! **


	5. Welcome To The Colony?

**Diclaimer:**

**I**

**don't**

**own**

**this**

**Who**

**Owns **

**This**

**!JKR!**

**Not**

**me**

**so**

**no**

**!suing!**

* * *

Cara woke up as the sun just barely peeked over the horizon. With a wild grin she crept out of her room and tapped Gale on the shoulder,

"What th-?" Cara clamped a hand over his mouth and motioned, Gale gave her a suspicious eye but followed. They padded on the wooden floor down the hall and outside, Cara led him through between two buildings and they were in the woods, Adela and Jessie were already there.

"What?" Gale asked finally, Jessie looked at him and said,

"Remember when you came here the second day Dawn woke you up by singing the words Sweet Brimstone? To you again and again with some other stuff mixed in?" Jessie asked, his brown hair falling down his face.

"Hard to forget that," Gale murmured. Everyone there having advanced senses heard him and Cara put her sleeve over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Are you plannin' what I think yah are?" Gale asked leaning in.

"Why're we up do early?" Tim asked; he hadn't had time to ask her earlier. Not that there was one.

"So we can see Mark," Cara said rolling her eyes at the incompetence; Gale glanced at the old wooden bench which must've been there since medieval times.

"Did you read Dawns mind?" Gale asked looking Cara over at that, Cara scoffed and led the group to the infirmary. Gale decided it was time for the crack.

"Wow, yesterday I could've sworn that you had finally learned how to respect you're elders," Gale said drawing out his speech, Cara gritted her teeth and ignored the insult.

Tim put a sleeve over his mouth to stifle his laughter, Cara and Gale fought nearly every minute of every day. Light fell over Gale's golden eyes, Cara caught herself staring at them, and she wished she knew how to change eye color, namely the color of a certain werewolf.

Adela tried stalling them from disturbing Mark for a few minutes so he could get his rest.

"Why?" Dawn asked point blank folding her arms with a look of exasperation on her face,

"He was bitten a few days ago, what makes yah think he has recovered from that?" Adela argued standing on her toes and failing to intimidate Dawn. 

"Nothing! I think he'd rather have some people trying to be a little friendly!" Dawn argued glaring at Adela. Adela huffed and murmured something about insane dawn struck idiots.

Gale gave a low whistle and suggested shaking his black hair in his face,

"Shall we go bug the 'Warrior?'" Tim nodded and they all walked in, Mark was in the midst of a fitful dream 

Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah, she'll make a real good wife  
Hope you have lots of babies  
Hope you get a real job  
Hope you don't mind company  
'Cause we'll be there alot  
And brother here's some brotherly advice  
If you know what's good for you you'll treat her right

'Cause grandpa's the local sherrif  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you  
Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Mama's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family  
And this side of the tracks  
If you ever leave her  
You ain't coming back  
My nephew Red's a hunter  
He's gonna hunt you down  
Just like he did the last one  
And he still ain't been found  
Now I like you just fine, don't get me wrong  
But bot take care of her 'cause if you don't

Cause grandpa's the local sherrif  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you  
Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Mama's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Cause grandpa's the local sherrif  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too  
Uncle Bill's the undertaker, son  
He'll dig a hole for you  
Cousin Jesse, he's just crazy  
He'll fight you just for fun  
Mama's got a real bad temper  
And daddy's got a shotgun

Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah she'll make a real good wife

Dawn, Cara, Gale, and Jessie sang this song together in intervals; Mark's head had snapped up in the beginning and had turned pale as they went through the song. Adela stared at them like they were crazy. Tim couldn't figure out what they were up too and Mark poor guy. When they stopped singing they tried to hold in there laughter but all efforts were in vain. Mark's jaw dropped as they fell down clutching there sides literally howling with laughter. Tim glared at them,

"You-------TH----Ought-----We Were serious?" One of them choked out.

"Sorry we didn't mean to scare you!"

"That much!" The four dissolved into laughter again. Adela then smirked,

"Wait till Selene hears oh what you've done." The four muttered other profanities as they ran out. Mark raised his eyebrows at them,

"Who's who?"

Tim glanced at Adela she gave him the affirmative look.

"My names Timothy Bones, This is Adela Smith, the girl with red hair's name is Dawn Evans, and the brown head is Cara Adams the boy with black hair is Gale Black, the other brown is Jessie Finnegan.

"That's a mouthful." Mark commented, trying to remember the names already.

"Yeah it is," Adela said in her quiet voice, they stared at dawn scenery out the window for awhile and then they heard Selene.

"They are so dead," Tim murmured as they ran out the door, leaving Mark a rather embarrassed red as he remembered the song, _I was so easy to get_. Adela paused before she ran out and gave him the 'I'm sorry' Gesture. Luckily he understood it.

* * *

Cara glared at the floor she was sweeping, punishment for disturbing rest. Bah! It wasn't even her idea! But nope she got in trouble, oh Jess was so going to pay next time she saw him! Oh and Raymond Finch better watch out also, he knew the one thing she hated most was cleaning.

* * *

**A/N: Alright here it is the new chapter! Hope you liked it, I'm still doing the whole put readers who want to be in the story, in the story thing.**

**Myepitafxfparody: **_This chapter is for you! Keep reviewing!_


	6. Tree Stump

**Diclaimer: **

**Everyone puts a disclaimer on theres**

**If I was Jkr I wouldn't even bother putting a disclaimer on it.**

**If I was Jkr I wouldn't even be on fanfiction.**

**So**

**Duh**

**Don't sue.**

* * *

Cara snarled at the impudent tree trunk, her hands balled into fists.

'_It just sits there!'_

'_Not a care in the world, it's a tree trunk.'_

'_What right does it have to be so just?'_

'_As much right has you have to be angry.' _

A dull thump rang through the woods as Cara aimed a kick at the stump. A piece of bark flew through the air from the impact hitting another tree.

'_It was all Jess's idea!'_ Rang through her mind as her hands remained balled into tight fists and she started pacing.

'_I'm the only one who got in trouble!' _Cara viciously bit her lower lip causing the taste of blood to fill her mouth.

'_Calm down!'_

'_SHUT UP CONSCIOS!'_

'_Now way in the hey,'_

'_What the hell did you just say?'_

'_He'_

'_Sonuva!'_

'_OI!'_

"_Shove it'_

'_No cussing.'_

'_It's my own bloody mind, and I'll cuss if I want to.'_

'_Cara Stepinie Adams!'_

'_Bugger off.'_

'_NO!'_

'_Gods, god you sound like An'_

'_Thanks.'_

Cara shook her head sitting down on the stump,

"I must've finally gone mad," She said aloud feeling her anger trickle away, despite all her intentions of keeping it. With a sigh she rested her hand on the moss growing from the stump as though it were an old friend.

'_Disadvantages of being thirteen but mark my wards. Jess is going to have all of hell to pay.' _Cara thought grimly her hand still tangled in the moss and the sun shining on it revealing a bright green.

--

* * *

Remus put a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise of his laughter. The brunette by the name of Ande Evan's didn't fail to see this gesture. She grinned, pulling a hand through her shoulder length hair.

"Yep,"

Remus gasped out loud with laughter his hand pressed over his mouth and he removed it his voice shaking with amusement.

"Day actually did that," Ande confirmed answering his unasked question.

"They have nerve," Remus choked out and his laughter started dissipating, for the sake of being able to talk.

"And they even dared to answer Selene like that," Remus asked chuckling still folding his arms across his waist, rubbing the stitch in his side that appeared from laughing so hard.

"Well Cara and dem are neva at a loss for nerve," Ande answered leaning against the wall,

"Should nay it be Dawn?" Remus asked and then covered his mouth shocked at the word 'nay' that came from his mouth.

"Yah've been hangin' 'ere 'ay too much, odbiously," Ande said happily at the look of shock on Remus's face.

"What is it with all the different accents?" Remus asked fixating Ande with a stare.

"Well's it'd be, 'cause've been a lod a peoble fram all ober."

"Guess having a tooth missing doesn't help," Remus conceded thinking of the small gap in the right side of her mouth.

"Weld dat one don't 'fect meh speech," Ande said hotly,

"I've just lived 'ere a long time." She finished giving him an x-ray look.

Remus shook back his prematurely gray hair returning the fashion of the look.

"Everyone here has a story, what's yours?" Remus asked softly leaning towards her just barely. Ande raised her eyebrows suspiciously,

"Tell meh yours and I'll tell yah mine."

Remus could feel his breath catch in his throat, but he knew he got himself into this mess, couldn't back out.

"I was four, my parents told me not to go outside, I didn't listen."

"Hnn, Yah know dat's how most everyone's story starts out, but why're yah 'ere?"

"When I was eleven a got an owl from Hogwarts, I'd been accepted. When I was there I made three friends."

Remus paused emotion in his voice shaking with sadness, or rage. He couldn't tell, but after a moment, he continued.

"In my third year they found I was a werewolf," Ande gave him a look of blank shock.

"They didn't abandon me like I thought they would, they," _Hell it's all in the past, besides there no longer my friends._

"Became illegal animagi," Remus paused while Ande stared at him shocked.

"Illegal animagi, that's, big." Remus nodded his confirmation with the way she felt and he continued.

"When we graduated from Hogwarts, we joined the Order of the Phoenix;" Remus felt his mouth going dry but plunged on.

"One of my friends, from Hogwarts, he joined, You-Know-Who." Ande cut him off,

"No, I don't know who." Remus shook his head,

"Vol-Voldemort, He'd been betraying the Order, to him. I found out, but no one believed me. I left while I still had my wand." Ande stared at him a loss for words; he'd really gone through a lot.

"And the day you left, was"

"The day I joined the colony." Remus finished off.

"Mine seems, _dull_ compared to yours." Ande whispered a few minutes later.

"Dull?" Remus asked giving her an eccentric look.

"Well I went to one of the smaller free schools in Britain for magic," Ande said then bit her inner lip trying to remember the name.

"Gambit's school of Witchcraft for girls," She said waiting for Remus to snort with laughter at the name, he never did.

"I was thirteen, I'm 18 now righ? So that'd be 'bout 5 years ago, Dawn's 16 now, and that'd be her firs' year." Ande spat out finding the time span.

"That Werewolf called Greyback, he visited around were we lived, it was during winter holidays. Me and Dawn went out, and stayed out late after dark. We were attacked."

Ande finished shaking her head at her own foolishness.

"There's the boy named, Jess, he's older then Dawn why does she always say she's the oldest of the kids?" Remus asked; Ande shook her head bizarrely at him.

"Jess is seventeen, which means he's an adult by the magic standards. Whereas Dawn is 16 so she's still a minor." Remus hit himself on his head at this and left leaving a one hysterical Ande in the room. _Is he actually a werewolf?_

* * *

**_A/N: Theres you person Ande. To you want to keep her here, because I'm more then happy to make her a part of it._**

**_Ok._**

**_Everyone heres a few choices on whats going to happen_**

**_I have four for you_**

**_Remus remains a bachelor throughout the entire story, so he doesn't have TEd_**

**_Remus Marrys Nymphadora Tonks, has Ted_**

**_Remus Marrys (enter werewolf version) Selene Harrison, doesn't have Ted_**

**_Remus Marrys (enter Werewolf version) Ande Evans, doesn't have Ted_**

* * *

**_It's all up to you to decide. The most picks will end up being the one I'll go with, yes I'll have another set of options for you to pick from after this matter is sorted out._**

* * *

**Remember for this to count you have to send it in a review, or a pm. I take anonymous reviews. So please!**


	7. Chicken!

**Disclaimer:**

**I**

**do**

**not**

**own**

**Harry Potter**

**Hermione Granger**

**Dawn Adams**

**

* * *

**

**WAIT I OWN DAWN!**

**you can use her if you want just send me a review, or a pm.**

* * *

Mark walked through the woods, Tim had told him to come here. Being the meek ten year old he was, he decided to not push his luck by disrespecting a twelve year old. A twelve year old werewolf, Mark honestly did not know what to think of him. He seemed nice but, he just didn't know. Questioning thoughts were working there way like maggots through Mark's brain. He was thinking so much he barely even noticed the tree. With a branch, at eye level.

Until it was too late. A loud thwack was heard by the group of sitting werewolves.

"What the hey?" Adela asked from her perch in the trees.

Tim smirked and laid back not bothering to help who he knew was Mark.

"Tim,"

"Yo, Gale?"

The said black haired boy gave Tim a long look knowing that he was invoking uneasiness.

"Mhh?" Tim asked in a way looking into the black eyes that always seemed to glow gold.

"What did you do?"

"Nothin'," Tim denied stubbornly eyes flickering down Gale's waist line his throat seemed to constrict.

"How lon' has Cara bin dare?" Tim asked shakily looking at the brunette's head that was in the midst of Gale's legs.

Gale scratched the back of his head nervously looking like he was about stutter something when a crash was heard right next to him. Sandy blonde hair was in a heap.

Dawn cocked an eye brow which flew straight up into her hairline.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" she asked in an English accent she had picked up from Mark. It was a trade off of sorts, whilst her language became more, understandable to Mark. Mark's became more understandable to her. In reality Mark's English had gotten rough around the edges.

"Tim assed me to come ova here." Mark said in explanation. Adela cocked her blonde head curiously.

"Assed?" Mark blushed and started stumbling over apologetic words all the while the werewolves were enjoying the fun of tormenting him.

"Weh ged it, yah meant asked." Tim said after having his fill of amusement.

"Seen yah dog anywhare?" Gale asked, they'd all take to that big ball of fur.

"Nope, Diego is nowhere ta be foun'?" Mark answered sadly dipping his blonde hair.

"Don' feel ba' Mark, he'll turn up," Dawn said her black eyes gazing into the trees. A small smile gracing her lips, as she said those words. She always knew what to say, thought Mark who looked at the brilliant red haired beauty. A thud was heard as the Mark collapsed onto the ground next to Gale who looked at him strangely.

Mark ignored the strange look at paused in studying his surroundings. He caught a whiff of, cinnamon. The only thing that smelled like cinnamon here was Cara, wait Cara? Mark looked down at Gale's lap and blushed edging away. Gale blushed noticing the reason and mumbled something incoherent.

"How long have you guys been you know?" Mark asked only to get swatted upside the head.

"We are not going out! She just fell asleep here!"

"Oh yeah nothing is happening at all," Tim said smirking.

* * *

Ande lay against a tree, she was thinking about how she had changed over the years. Sure she was still odd, but now, she was friendly, open. Didn't care what people thought about her. Her younger sister made her truly proud. Whilst Ande was ashamed, ashamed of herself. She blamed herself for this, if she hadn't suggested they stay out longer. But she had, she hated herself for bringing this curse upon her sister. Blurred tears ran through her eyes when she felt something soft brush against her leg.

It was Diego, the black and white dog everyone called a Border collie though really was an Australian shepherd. Ande leaned down and stroked the black and white fur of the dog that leaned forward and licked her cheek.

I admire you, Diego, no I envy you. You have no idea about the war going on. You have no idea about such petty affairs. You simply live and let others live. I truly envy you, Diego. You are just a dog, but have feelings, yet you will run around even in the face of danger. You seem to have no fears, but you must. For nothing knows not of fear. A cat hisses when threatened, dog's growl. You live your life peacefully until your time is done.

We humans attempt to prolong the inevitable, how I wish we will learn the lesson of yours.

But we do not, for we do not think the way you do, you are simply there. We are foolish.

* * *

Cara walked through the trees still blushing madly from having fallen asleep with her head in Gales lap. It was a complete accident; well it wasn't an accident though. She was just so tired and Gale was just so. She froze and hit her head on a tree.

"I did not just think that!"

"Think what?"

"Ach! Never mind you Gale!"

* * *

A/N:

**Sorry I made you Oc Ande, I think that it's Oc because, well I don't see you very somber a lot.**

**But you probably are some times...**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sorry Raymond, I was going to add some chatter a bout your character but I got a bit distracted by the Cara and Gale set up.**

**That and The Diego thing was the point of this chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**We also own a dog named Diego he's the sweetest thing on earth, and he is transported into the story.**


	8. Heart

**-Alarm rings-**

**Cara: What the Fucking Hell?**

**Ande: CARA!**

**Sei no Gaara: ahhh, is this time to swear?**

**-Selene turns off the alarm clock-**

**Dawn: Thanks Selene**

**Selene: No problem, now what did Cara say, I couldn't hear it?**

**Sei no Gaara: Doesn't matter, she's just a little grouchy it's her time of the month**

**Cara: THATS ONLY FUNNY IF I'M A GUY!**

**Gale: What does that mean Cara?**

**Tim: You don't want to know.**

**Jess: Havoc?**

**Sei no Gaara: SOMEONE SAY THE DISCLAIMER ALL READY!**

**Cara: Sei no Gaara owns Harry Potter!**

**Sei no Gaara: DO NOT!**

* * *

**Years pass by like the sea and the sand. Slowly but surely the sand is torn from the rest and spread out to sea. You slowly see knew faces. And old ones disappear. Nothing but a photograph or a vague memory.**

**This is all but the names and age of the group you've grown to know here. **

Cara Adam

Age 16

Dawn Evans

19

Ande Evans

21

Mark Ralph Adams

13

Jessie Finnegan

20

Gale Black

17

Timothy Bones

15

Adela Smith

14

Remus Lupin

23

Selene Harrison

23

**But alas time moves on. Relationships change. Newcomers arrive. The war is over for now. But not for the colony, Greyback still roams. And they can never truly be peaceful. Yet their hearts hopefully remain strong. Not shattering, until it is inevitable.**

* * *

Remus Lupin sat in a forest clearing supposedly by himself as he sighed. His arms wove around his jeans which were illuminated by the half-moon.

He pulled himself closer in an almost tight knot thinking.

He should've tried to fight his case more back then. But more than three years had passed and he could feel the now familiar chill of winter around him.

But now, did he truly wish that he had fought the injustice more? He certainly was happy here. He had friends who would never betray him. But he thought that about the last group. With a pain in his heart at remembering James face. He had tried to plead his case with Dumbledore and the others. But no one listened to him.

The pain was more of the fact that he had left James, but also the fact that he'd never see it again. His friend had died at the hands of Voldemort. Voldemort deserved to rot in hell for murdering him! But, if the rumors were true, then Harry survived.

Not that'd it matter. Harry wouldn't remember him, though that might be good. Seems how he wouldn't remember the flurry of accusations and the duel between him and Severus.

He froze a light hand had touched his shoulder and he turned his head to find a familiar face looking at him.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his chest her chin on his shoulder by his neck.

"Yeah, I can't let what happened go."

"Remus, I'm not asking you to." Selene said breathing her moist breath on his ear.

"But you should keep living, I know he'd want that." She said blinking an eye lash against the upper cartilage of his ear.

"I know he would, I just find it hard to smile and think of him." Remus said sadly turning his neck to face Selene.

"Just don't let the past consume the now Remus, please." Selene said landing a chaste kiss on Remus's cheek as though letting him know that she'd never leave him alone.

* * *

**A/N: sorry... I'm trying to make an alarm clock disclaimer gag my signature move. It's funnier in my Naruto stories for some reason... I had the characters from most of my Harry Potter ones and few from Naruto do an intervention for not working on them.**

**Sorry you guys are probably annoyed at the short chapter.**

**and at the delayed update.**

**And most are probably like**

**O.O? ISn't Remus supposed to end up with Nymphy.**

**that pole was mostly judged to see how many people would come after me with hot dog roasting sticks.**

**I have some ketchup over here and a few matches for you guys to get your job done...**

**Also sorry about the time skip, I just couldn't think of what else could happen while they were little kids.**

.

.

**Now they're older... Judging by the last chapter Gale and Cara got together... I thought that'd be obvious that I was paving a way for that. I even said it in my authors not then.**

**hmm**

**boring commentary**

**look just review I'll come up with something better next time!**

**Yeah also there's going to be more mature lanauge in the future. What? They're no longer little kids.**


	9. Whispers

**-alarm rings-**

**Cara: I'm already up**

**Amy: WELL I WASN'T!**

**Sei no Gaara: ... Amy get back into you're fiction! I just posted anothe chapter/sequel to you'res so let these people have some spot light**

**-Dawn truns off alarm-**

**Adela: I'm curious why is it under 'Remus' if it's more about the colony?**

**Sei no Gaara: ... just cause it is! and all that happens shapes Remus into just AS good if not BETTer than he was in the actual canon. well I think.**

**Gale: If you're so sure why deny?**

**Tim: she's just being random and writing as she thinks. in short she has NO idea of what's going to happen!**

**Sei no Gaara: I DO SO KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! I JUST DON't have it written down.**

**Selene: hmmm**

**Sei no Gaara: Asides from that! who's saying the stupid disclaimer:**

**Mark: Sei no Gaara owns Harry Potter?**

**Sei no Gaara: not the claimerthe disclaimer**

**Mark: Oh Sei no Gaara doesn't own Harry Potter**

* * *

A beam of sunlight started. Then a flood of the lighter hues joined in lightening the November scenery. Cara observed this in her wooly sweater as a cold wind chilled her. She really had to think about getting a trench coat. She thought as she got up from the wooden bench Tim and Mark had made. A smirk played on her lips when she remembered that fiasco. It contained a gallon paint, a jar of paste, a few misplaced nails and a lost hammer. Not to mention the fact that Adela had spent a long time laughing with the others, and thanking the high heavens that Selene had a sense of humor.

.

She missed those days, the times had changed. Even though Gale and Tim where still pretty good friends Mark had separated from Gale, making anything with Tim awkward. Though Adela and Tim where good friends and she was 'seeing' Mark which made anything with Tim awkward. It was like a big love triangle. Without anyone cheating, Cara added that thought in her head as she ran a hand through her waist length brown and silver streaked hair. The movement stopped above her shoulder as she shrugged laying her hand back down by her waist.

.

She hated the war; she hated the deaths it had caused. First Raymond Finch the half-blind historian everyone cared about. Then Dagmar and Ande almost lost her life and earned herself a scar starting from the front of her neck to just below the start of her chest. And another slashing through her right eye with a ridge she could see if she concentrated looking in the direction 'right'.

.

Cara missed the old Dawn, the one that'd come up with bizarre explanations of things just because. The one with the dreamy smile and always made someone do the same. Dawn however hadn't been the same since the attack. Her smiles were fewer and always seemed painful, forced.

.

Cara couldn't blame her but Dawn had always been the cheerful one of their group. A smile for every occasion, never forgetting birthdays (unlike _someone_). Just plain being there.

.

Then it all changed, even in the hell of the attacks they had gotten when they were changed. They had lived a sheltered life. Bah, sheltered until then. The attack that Death Eaters had performed on the colony. If Remus hadn't taught the younger generation; no one wanted to think of the results that could've happened then.

Cara clenched a fist thinking of the memories. It also hurt worse considering with all the speculation going on in the village that Voldemort hadn't truly died.

'_If I have a say, Voldemort will die!'_

_._

"Cara?" Gale asked wearing a dark blue-grey trench coat. The soft click of his leather shoes sounding as he walked closer to her. Cara looked up her dark chocolate eyes meeting the glimmering gold orbs.

"Ah, Gale?" Cara said almost as though asking him what he was doing here.

"It's the rest of the colony's street you know." He shot back as though reading her thoughts.

"Damn," Cara whispered knowing very well that Gale could hear her.

Apparently he did when he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer hissing into her ear.

"Lucky I'm the only one here, if Ande heard you swearing like that." Cara jerked out of his grasp her fist then swung aimed to knock him out.

.

The 'leave me alone or I'll actually hit you' was in her eyes when Gale ducked around the punch. Gale chuckled in a fashion that made her want to aim again.

"Cool down Cinna." He said raising his hands in a way that if you were a muggle you'd feel safe.

Cara however was a witch, and she was taught in the same class as Gale, where they learned wandless magic. Meaning, that raising his hands in the air was no consolation,

"Gale put you're hands down." Cara said darkly moving around him.

"uh, huh." Gale said sarcastically putting them down.

* * *

**A/N: know it's not the longest.**

**Cara: could say that.**

**and I know it's not incredibly detailed.**

**But I wrote this in two days. and I actually only spent 1 continuous hour working on it so it's pretty good by that standard.**

**.**

**.**

**My mom finally praised a piece of my work.**

**It must be Armageddon because my mom is like the Simon Cowell of writing.**

**.**

**.**

**Unfortunately it's not related to anything that could be called fanficiton. and it's stupid so my 'greatest' work is gonna remain on a tiny scrap of paper.**

**.**

**.Y**

**Yeah I'm rambling on something that has nothing to do with the story.**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Please Review. I have an 'accepting reviewers character thing' STILL going... besides the next generation of Colony kids needs to be done so if you want to have a part in that tell me!**


	10. Sliver

**-DONG!-**

**AoiShinzo:** I feel like re-watching that Haku amv 'Powdered snow' again...

**Naruto:** NO YOU DON'T YOU GET DEPRESSED!

**AoiShinzo:** What? You Son uv a B GET BACK IN YOUR FANDOM NOW!!

**Cara:** hmm

**Dawn:** Cara, why are you so moody lately?

**Cara:** Jeez, it took you **_how_** long to figure that out?

**AoiShinzo:** Uhh aren't you supposed to _not_ fight?

**Gale:** Aren't you supposed to keep your fandoms seperate?

**AoiShinzo:** WATCH IT! I killed Dagmar, Finch, and more than a few others off! Just cause I imagine you as cute and hot doesn't mean I won't kill _you_

**Selene:** She has a point...

**Sakura:** JEEZ!? DO YOU _Have_ to have someone from Naruto say it?

**AoiShinzo:** Sakura... go!

**Dustyn:** Hi...

**AoiShinzo:** Hello Lee's character!

**Dustyn:** Why am I seeing orange?

**AoiShinzo:** Cause it's appreciate Naruto day! Now go say the disclaimer

**Dustyn:** Which one?

**AoiShinzo: **The elongated one

**Dustyn:** AoiShinzo formally; Kitaisuru ni Gaara; Formally Sei no Gaara; Formally MioneRocks; Formally Wright4Fun does not own Harry Potter, Or Naruto cause she got bored and wanted to mess the Disclaimer up...

* * *

_**Chapter Ten;**_

**Splinter**

* * *

Cara's finger slipped over the wall. A throbbing pain erupted in the tanned digit. Her olive shaded eyes were slightly wide as she focused in on the intruding wood. There was nothing really special about it. Sure it was a piece of wood, _in_ her finger. But there was something about it. About the way the dark wood poked out of her skin.

She stared at it some more, her eyes soon had begun to grow tired from staring at it. A sinking feeling slowly sunk in. Two years ago, their had been a Death Eater raid. Cara had tried to help. She couldn't, she had no use.

Her heart flooded into her toes as she remembered diving to the ground to prevent being hit by killing curses. The image of seeing Dagmar get hit by a green light of lethality sprung in front of her eyes.

Cara's hands splayed over the rough wood of the wall as she leaned against it. Her heart writhed in pain. Nausea could be felt coming up her throat. A single word kept echoing through her mind 'useless'.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Her unbound hair intruded heavily on the side of her vision. Though she didn't notice. It fell under impossible to notice that when you're eyes are shut tighter than a cellar in Texas.

However the stickiness that precipitated glistening off her skin caused strands to be almost glued to her face. She didn't really think as she leaned against the shed's exterior. She just felt the urge to throw up.

Throw up she did.

Her head stared at the small pile of murk that belonged in her intestinal track. The brown stew had splattered over some struggling grass. Just the sight of it made her sick.

Cara turned her head around to find Dustyn Aeront staring at her. The blue-green eyes held up a mask of seriousness that wasn't seen all that often.

"What?" was the simple yet highly tangible question.

"Eh?" Cara shot back purposefully keeping her lips almost closed. She still had some remnants of her 'stomach stew' sticking in her teeth.

"What happened?" Dustyn asked again. Dustyn Aeront had been with the colony for about a year. Her un-lofty appearance and willingness to make jokes made her highly agreeable. Well, until she met Ace... But still no one could **_prove_** that she had been behind the 'dying Selene's hair pink' fiasco.

"What'd yah mean?" Cara asked hurriedly, a little _too_ hurriedly. She could feel the apprehension melt and whip off her peer.

"Ahh nothin', everything smells like a basket of roses 'round a mile here." As though to emphasize the sarcasm that seeped through her words like a worm in soft ground; she waved her arm lightly at the puddle of 'stomach stew.'

Cara could feel her flushed face get even redder. Although the color drained out of it at the memory of being helpless. Dagmar falling back from the curse. His graying hair spooling out onto the leafy ground. His dark blue eyes staring up emotionless.

* * *

**A/N: Well the premier of Shea Aeront; Lee; DUSTYN!!**

**anyways I got some bad or good news... depends on how you look at it**

**I'm going to finish this story**

**Their is one chapter left**

**However, I'm going to do a sequel... don't ask me how long it'll take. And don't ask me it's name, I don't know.**

**Sorry it is so short, but I looked at the thing that said 6/06/08 and couldn't take it...**

**But I'm probably going to edit some of these chapters, add some more details... but I won't be changing anything crucial... and plot? what plot? Oh I think I have a plot in here somewhere... I just kind of lost it...**

**But I _do_ know what's gonna happen in the next chapter!**

**I've had it planned ever since I wanted to write this.**

**There are some important clues in this chapter. **

**Yeah subteltry ahh, I can't remember the word.. subtle... being subtle is not my forte. So yeah, it'll probably be easy for a 5 year old to tell...**

**Don't feel bad if you can't...**

**I'm not in a position to talk in brain waves...**


	11. Blood

**Me: **YEAHHH! THE LAST CHAPTER IS UP! YAY FOR ME!

**Gale:** You don't like writing our story? -goes into emo corner-

**Me:** It's more like the thrill of _finishing _something!

**Dawn:** Ok...

**Me:** YALL BETTER APPRECIATE IT! 2,190 words! I spent almost all day on this!

**Selene:** NekoDoodle don't own Harry Potter... and maybe I should just call her 'Idiot of the many usernames'

* * *

Dustyn gave a minute groan. Her currently blue tinted eyes took in her sleeve. She could guess that the sleeve was a of the shade caliber 'royal blue'. She took in the crevices and hills created by the loose cloth.

Yes Dustyn Aeront was so bored that her sleeve was more interesting than learning about the 'fascinating' subject of Krup's.

She felt tired. It was caused by boredom. She had actually managed to pay attention to the last 'Krup lecture'.

A slow sensation of her eye lids dropping overcame her.

_I found myself by a tree. It was the same tree that has been here for a year. A little shrimpy and bushy, but still a tree. Now come to think of it 'Why am I by a tree?'_

_I shook my head. My light eyes screwed up in concentration of attempting to figure out why I was here. My pale skin from the full moon a week a woke stretched._

_I felt my feet move. 'Why are my feet moving?' 'I didn't tell myself to move.' _

_My feet kept moving. 'I think I'm walking someplace.' 'It's familiar.'_

_I could literally feel my eyes widen. Cara was leaning over a place of mush a few inches away from her. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain. The cinnamon almost wavy hair of hers spooling over her face and appendages._

_I was revolted. Not by Cara, but by the stench. Holy ouch, what has that girl been eating?_

_Cara swiveled around to look at me 'Again why does this seem so familiar!?'_

_ I could feel seriousness border through my features. 'Well I am a little bit of trying to figure out what's happening.'_

_ "What?" I asked her, I guess you could say that there was so much that could mean._

_"Eh?" Cara asked me. It was odd, the way she talked. 'Why is she keeping her mouth closed? And why does she look like she tastes somethin' foul?'_

_"What happened?" I clarified, 'Gee what else can I mean by "what"?'_

_ "What'd yah mean?" Cara asked me hurriedly. 'What do I mean? Hmmm,' I'm more than a little apprehensive and cynical about this now._

_"Ahh nothin', everything smells like a basket of roses 'round a mile here." 'Wy did I just say that?' I could feel my arm move over to gesture about the murky pile_

_Cara's face was already flushed, but it seemed to be getting redder. 'Anymore of that red tinting and she'll look like a tomato...'_

"DUSTYN LEE AERONT!" Dustyn's head snapped up faster then... then... Snape running from Shampoo!

**_The Next Day:_**

Gale breathed in fresh air. His black hair that just fell past his shoulders blew around in the wind.

A sad smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Even though he loved being up near the top of this tree. He figured it was one of the tallest pines. However he wasn't any way near the top. Although he was about 6 feet above the rest of the thick canopy of pines, a little crevice could be scene from his position.

The said crevice housed the rest of the colony. It bemused him that such a place that was so big to him down there, could seem so small up here. That simple yet astounding fact bemused him just as much, as the fact he was so sad today.

He tugged nervously at the collar of his dark blue pea style coat. The foamy material was a welcoming softness under his fingers. Worry crossed his dark brown eyes.

Why did he feel so sad? Nothing had happened that was bad per-say recently... No it was more like a feeling of trepidation, a caution for things to come.

**_An hour later:_**

_"Hey Adela!" I whipped around. I could feel my heart sing. The familiar straw colored hair glinting in the golden light._

_"Hey Mark!" I answered him. He was standing in front of me. I could feel him lightly gasping for breath from running that fast._

_He wiped a hand across his forehead and gave me a cheerful grin. His skin was a rare almost tan. Though of course like always, it wouldn't last. Considering after the full moon we always ended up looking like the walking dead._

_"Wanna go out?"_ _Mark asked me cheerfully. I could feel my mouth gasp in shock._

_"Uh? Addie?" Mark asked me. I was just standing there numb with shock. My pale blue eyes the size of saucer surrounded by my platinum blonde hair._

_"Adela?" Mark was practically begging me to figure out if I was ok._ _He even stuck his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature._

_"You're a little red! Do I need to take you into Kaylin?" He almost shouted panicking. His own face which had gotten slightly flushed from running was now flushed with panic._

_"Uh-uh-uh..."_

_"Adela!?" He shouted when I made that not so intelligent answer. _

_"Wh-wh-why?" I stuttered out._

_"Errrr..." It was Mark's time be completely unintelligent. Not that he was the smartest male or person in the universe. Or the dumbest either._

_"Cause, cause, cause ca-cause." He sounded like a record which had a line in it causing it to repeat over and over._

_I all of a sudden squinted, my head coming back. **'Ok breath and answer.'**_

_"Where are we supposed to go?" I managed to squeak out._

_Mark all of a sudden smacked his face hissing, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_

Adela groaned, _'Wha—oh yeah I fell asleep on the grass.'_ Her eyes drifted open, the took in the tendrils of clouds that floated through the merry blue sky.

**_Few Minutes Later:_**

_"Hi."_

_"Ahh!" I shouted turning around, surprised I didn't smell whoever the heck it was. But then again I'm the only one who really hasn't gotten any wolf like attributes so that's a null._

_"Jess are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"_

_"No..." The brown haired teen/man mumbled._

_"So what did you want?" I asked haughtily, my hands folded across my sweater to guard myself from the wind._

_"I was just wondering if you knew that everyone's birthday here was before Fall..."_

_"You almost scared me to death to tell me that!?" I shouted arching my fist back at him. Forget what I said about not getting any wolf attributes..._

Ande's head snapped up from the table. She was in the 'inn'. It was basically where most of the homes for the new werewolves, the 'office' of the current leader of the 'pack' and where most ate.

"Ande you alrigh'?" was a nervous voice.

Ande turned her head, yep. Jack pot. Melgin Riah. Same messy uncontrollable brown hair, abnormal even for a werewolf shadows underneath her hazel eyes. The only thing that was wrong was... that the next to no talent witch was being polite. Of course that sent little red flags off in Ande's head.

"Melgin that _is_ you right?" Ande asked cautiously, something didn't sound right.

"Uhh, I think no one in there right minds would bother being me..." Melgin muttered. Though it wasn't really a mutter seems how Ande could pick out what was being said.

"Are you insulting my intelligence?" Ande hissed quietly at the girl who was fiddling with her pockets.

Melgin looked up in a confused manner. Her eyes held a glassy look to them, though it appeared she was acting. "What intelligence?"

Ande shook her head, never mind about that. Melgin had a point. Besides _no_ one would say that too her. Whilst she lacked any main muscle power, she was quite able to bite someone's head off via lecture. Melgin was just the only person who didn't really pay much heed to the danger of the _mighty_ 'Ande'.

Whilst the 'mighty' was overkill, still wasn't a good idea to get her angry at you. When the world ends, it'd still be a bad idea. Unless the world was getting attacked at Martians or random Martians arrived and you told them some how that insulting her intelligence however way was a 'peace sign'.

**_A Few Minutes Later:_**

_I laid against a random tree. It was pleasantly quiet. **'Gale, Cara, and Dawn must be asleep then.'** _

_I smelled someone, it as Remus? **'I wonder what he's doing.**'_

_Deciding that it'd be nice to investigate, I stood up. Not that I knew really why, but it seemed like a good idea. _

_I followed the scent. _

_Soon I was by the lake outside the colony. The green water flowed out like a large mirror when I looked down._

_When I feel something/someone grab my leg and pull me into the shallow depths._

Selene jerked her head up from the paper she had been reading. It contained excuses from Ada and Ace about how they couldn't have **_possibly_** been the people who had pulled pranks. Try filling Dawn's room with feathers. Which is considering the fact that Dawn was allergic to feathers and for some reason gets 'feather happy' as in a 'feather high' off of them. It was ghastly.

She rubbed a hand against her eyelid. That was the start of many 'fights' between her and Remus. Eventually Jess hung mistletoe above Selene's head... when Remus was the closest person standing by her.

Melgin who had been 10 at the time commented about the fact that she never knew such a shade of red existed.

"Hmm," Selene groaned out opening her stormy sea blue/gray eyes. She almost lavished thinking about the past. Maybe it was because no one could ever smile the same after all that had happened.

She all of a sudden felt nauseas. She bolted towards the bathroom and vomited into the porcelain toilet.

Selene breathed heavily, her hands on either side on the ground.

"Shit." She exclaimed at the mess before she flushed it down. _'This is the 10 time this week. If this keeps happening I'll have to tell someone.'_

Jessie glared at Tim,

"Why am I following _you're_ orders, shrimp?"

Tim ignored the comment about his relatively small size.

"Cara moved into one of these apartments in this general area, and _you_ visit her a lot, even more than Dustyn." He deadpanned his short curly hair in contrast; to Jess's shaggy rather lengthy (for a guy) hair.

"Ok, ok. She lives over there." He pointed at the 2nd up window to a building a ways down.

Jess folded his arms as Tim ran off to check on her. His shoes making 'fffa' sounds on the dirt road, one of the signs that this was a new addition to the colony. Jess privately figured that Melgin, Ada, and Ace would end up cobblestoneing this area after they pulled a prank.

"JESS! COME QUICK!" Was the shout from Tim.

He was there fast enough for government work, of course some Governments weren't all that good... let's get on with the story.

Anyhoo Tim was pointing at a piece of paper with a leather necklace strap with a metalic/silver ring with a blue stone set in it. The ring was a classic simple oval style. But if Jess's memory served him right... Gale had given that ring to her as a sort of marriage proposal. Remus and Selene had started that. Seems how once every Spring a random group of sellers do a stupid thing and treck through the forest and sell various goods.

One of the times about a couple years ago, Remus had given Selene a ring threaded through a leather strap.

Wait that meant, if Cara left it...

"Look at the note!" Tim ordered.

And for once Jess didn't make any comments about being ordered around by someone shorter _and_ younger than him and looked.

**_I know this isn't an excuse, and I know most of you won't care. After all, Jess was the only one who's noticed my state of mind. I know Jess is going to be the one to find this. He always does. I want Gale to know that I'm disappointed in him, if he had truly cared about me as he's said he does, he would've noticed. He would've noticed my change. He had know me more than a year before it happened. Yet only one of you, the one person who really hadn't paid any attention to me before I changed noticed. If that person hadn't been m y support for these three years, then I would've already left. Don't think it is because I didn't want to die. I did, but as you all should know. The wolf doesn't allow me to ignore my survival instinct. Hence forth making it impossible for me to kill myself. I've tried, and been unable to. I'm leaving, leaving this so called 'colony'. You can expect to never find me. I am sorry for leaving Jess. But I know he can manage with out me. Oh and whilst you guys are at it being shocked, I'd like to intone that Harrison hasn't been feeling all to well recently._**

**_With no regrets,_**

**_Cara_**

**_A while away:_**

"I had to do this, I had to." Was the strong voice before the shadow moved. Disappearing through the trees.


	12. End Authors Note, read!

**Alrighty!**

**I must thank RebeccaRoy for reviewing so many of my chapters!**

**Really, I appreciate it. She's also got out 7 AU oneshots set after the Harry Potter cast reads the books. They're all really fantastic.**

**I've decided that the sequel will be named 'Another Life'.**

**Props if you can guess why it's named that.**

**I've got most of that figured out.**

**And no one reviewed the _Last_ chapter. hmm, do I suck that much at endings? **

**Anyways guess why Selene is sick and I'll write something for you... Wait no one wants that so nevermind, but why do you think Selene is sick ?**

**Do you guys have any questions about this get up at all? **

**If so please ask me... I'll _try_ to answer. And This is the third fanfiction I've finished the first one is An American Dragon Jake Long fic. The second one a Naruto fic (which I gotta split) and this is the third one I've finished.**

**Don't expect the sequel out soon, it may come out soon but I want to finish other projects I'm working on first. **

**NekoDoodle  
Future World Renowned Author  
Present Day Chocolate Junkie**


End file.
